Next To Normal
by Dwolpa10
Summary: Spencer Kennedy is a new Harvard Grad beginning her life in NYC. She is hardworking, ambitious, and perfect for Pearson Hardman.   But will a certain Senior Partner throw off her game...Harvey/OC Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Spencer Kennedy was packing up the last of her belongings. It was a warm May morning, the last morning she would spend at Harvard Law. Her thick, dark brown hair gently blew in the wind as she took one last look around. Three years she had spent here. Three years studying, staying up late for cram sessions, living off of Ramen noodles and Redbull. Three years of tolerating portentous Harvard snobs. But it was worth it.

Spencer came from a humble middle class family. Her upbringing was simple. She was raised in small suburb outside Chicago. Went to a state school, where she studied Liberal Arts and performed in College Theatre productions. She was completely Normal.

After college, Spencer got a job waiting tables in order to save enough money to begin her life in Chicago. Normal for a 22 year old College grad who was just figuring things out and in no rush to grow up.

It was all normal that is until Spencer's father suddenly died. It was a heart attack. It was quick. One day he was there and the next he wasn't. In one instant Spencer's entire world was turned around. The business of death is difficult. Sure there is heartache and emotional pain. But, the actual business side of settling with credit card companies and paying off debt that you never knew even existed, was torture. When someone close to you dies, no one ever talks about the paperwork. They don't talk about the cost of burying a loved one.

Spencer felt helpless. She felt like a little kid again. As an only child, Spencer was alone in trying to not only console her mother, but in helping to manage what was left of her now smaller family's finances. It was in this period of time that Spencer decided to go to law school. She wanted to be a powerful attorney who not only kicked butt, but who could support her mother, as well.

While continuing to wait tables, she began studying for the LSAT. She aced them and received a partial scholarship to Harvard Law. Everything was falling into place.

Everything happens for a reason. It was with that notion that Spencer got into her car and headed for New York City. Upon graduating Harvard Law, Spencer received an offer to be a Junior Associate at Pearson Hardman. This was one of the best and most reputable firms in all of New York City. She would begin work immediately, but still need to pass the Bar Exam in order to officially practice Law.

Spencer moved into a modest apartment on the upper west side with her childhood best friend, Sadie. A two bedroom, third floor walk-up with a lot of character and heart.

"Sadie, one day we are going to be living in condos over looking Central Park, with our model husbands, and our kids who will automatically be best friends with one another."

"Hey, don't forget that you will be a Senior Partner at the firm and I will be the 'it' designer with my own show at fashion week."

They were toasting to their new lives in NYC. At 25, Spencer and Sadie had been best friends for 10 years. They knew one another growing up, but officially became BFFs freshman year of high school when they had their lockers right next to one another. Sadie was going to Parsons to study fashion, while taking an apprenticeship at Vogue magazine. Sadie was a tall slender blonde with green eyes and an obvious killer fashion sense, while Spencer was a petite brunette with Kardashian curves and piercing blue eyes. Seemingly opposites, Spencer and Sadie were the sisters that they both never had.

"So, what are you most nervous about your first day tomorrow"? Sadie asked after sipping their celebratory glass of Champagne.

"Well, for one that I don't sit alone at lunch. I mean seriously…do I go out, eat at my desk? Spencer said this with a Valley girl accent. "But in all seriousness, I'm nervous about impressing Jessica Pearson and of course Harvey Spector."

"Who?"

Spencer got out a recent copy of _New York Magzine_ and flipped to the article entitled "25 Most Eligible Bachelors."

"This is Harvey Spector. He is the number one closer in New York and probably the country. He is a Senior Partner who we actually learned about in Law School. He is a living legend."

"And a hottie"! Damn, is that what all lawyers look like? Clearly I am going into the wrong profession," Sadie exclaimed.

"Yes, he is hot and from what I have heard he definitely knows it. Alright, enough about nerves. Let's have an official toast. To kicking ass and taking names. New York, eat your heart out."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was Spencer's first day at Pearson Hardman and nervous could not begin to describe how she was feeling. Dressed to impress, she wore a black pencil skirt with a silk periwinkle blouse to compliment her eyes. Sadie had handpicked the whole ensemble and Spencer felt chic and confident. As she walked up the subway stairs she could see the tall glass building that would now be her daily destination. Her high heels clicked as she glided across the large lobby and she felt like everyone was staring at her.

She took a deep breath and made her way over the lobby's main front desk. "Good Morning, I'm Spencer Kennedy. It's my first day at Pearson Hardman."

The large man in charge of security checked a few lists and then looked up at Spencer.

"Alright, Miss Kennedy, take the elevator to the 40th floor and check in with Rachel."

"Thanks." Okay, Spencer thought. Step one, done. I can do this. As she entered the elevator, she felt herself being pushed to the side and almost run down by a large Louis Vuitton handbag.

On the other side of this handbag was a modelesque like creature. She was tall, thin, with porcelain skin and jet black hair. She looked as if she had walked straight off a runway in Milan to this elevator.

"Pardon, me sweetie," as she turned to look at me as if I was lost child.

"No worries," I replied. It was silent as we rode up to the 40th floor. Ding. We had arrived at our final destination. I could feel the butterflies building in my stomach. The doors glided open to a paralegal named Rachel adorned with two large packets.

"Good Morning ladies. My name is Rachel. I'm a paralegal here. These welcome packets are yours. They go over a lot of HR policies as well as brief backgrounds of many of our larger clients."

We followed Rachel as she gave us a brief tour of the firm and eventually landed up at a line of cubicles.

"These are your desks. Please make yourself at home. You two are the only Junior Associate new hires so you will not yet be assigned to a Partner. You will work for various Associates, Partners, and yes even paralegals, wherever you may be needed at any given time. Good luck ladies and feel free to come to me with questions."

With that, Rachel was gone. I was left alone with the elegant woman who had body checked in me in the elevator.

"Hi, I'm Spencer. We didn't officially get to meet one another."

My new colleague looked me up and down and then smiled.

"I'm Claire Whitley. Charmed I'm sure."

Now I try really hard not to make snap judgments about people, but I had an overwhelming feeling that Claire and I would not be friends or anything even resembling that term. We were left to read our packets and were then called shortly after to meet with Jessica Pearson.

"Welcome to Pearson Hardman. I'm Jessica Pearson. You are the brightest young women to come into this firm since…well since me." She smiled as she said this. "Claire, your work at Harvard and your internship for Supreme Court Justice Ginsburg speak volumes. And Spencer, you have glowing recommendations from all your professors and from your internship at the DA's office in Chicago. With that said I expect nothing short of perfection. Claire you will follow Kyle today and Spencer you will follow Mike Ross. You are to be these associates' shadows, gofers, whatever they need. Soak in everything and please don't screw up. "

We left Jessica's office. Claire crossed her arms as we made our way down the hall. "Ugh, there is no way I am going to be go-fer. No offense, I am sure that's how many people have to work their way up. But not me." With that Claire chassed off without even giving me a second look.

I rolled my eyes. I smiled as I got out my phone and sent a quick text to Sadie. _So remember high school and how we always hated the snobby Queen Bs? Well apparently I'm still in high school and her name is Claire. _

"Who's Claire"? A male voice asked from behind me.

I turned to see a dirty blonde haired man with kind eyes peering over me. He introduced himself as Mike Ross. I learned quickly that Mike would be an ally for me here at Pearson Hardman. He was quick witted and sarcastic, which I greatly appreciated. He was also down to earth and not at all like stereotypical Harvard guy.

It turned out Mike had spent a small amount of time living in Chicago, so we bonded over our mutual love for Lou Malnatis pizza, the Museum of Science and Industry, and of course the Bears. As we worked on proofing briefs and patents we listened to Mike's ipod and I impressed by being able to rap Chris Brown's 'Look at me Now.' I was well enough on my way to embarrassing myself singing/rapping when we heard someone clear their throat.

Harvey Spector the living legend himself was standing over my cubicle with his signature smirk on his face. I froze.

" I hate to interrupt the fist pumping, but 'Boy Wonder' and I have a case. " He threw Mike a large case file. "Vogue Magazine has a mole. They are not only leaking information to competitors, but money has now mysteriously gone missing, as well. And as of this morning, the secretary of the chief fashion editor is in the hospital with a concussion. They think she might have stumbled upon something she wasn't supposed to see. This is now a criminal investigation, but Vogue has us on retainer to do whatever we can to protect their assets. I need you to start getting some background checks together."

"Vogue? My roommate is an apprentice there."

Harvey looked at me for the first time. His dark brown eyes bore into mine, trying to figure me out. He smirked. "Alright, newbie. Work with Mike. Let's see what you two can come up with."


End file.
